


Sail

by Unhinged



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Tropetastic Tuesday, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhinged/pseuds/Unhinged
Summary: Entry to Tropetastic Tuesday challenge: Hurt/comfort; 200 words exactly.Rhett has always dreamed of sailing.





	

Sailing had always been Rhett's dream. He knew nothing of boats, but that wasn't important. He was confident he'd master the art of sailing in an afternoon.

Except he didn't. The first storm they faced was the test. And he failed.

Link questioned whether the boom was secure, considering it held the mainsail in place. Rhett promised him he had everything under control. He had read the books, looked at the videos, experimented. He could tie those knots.

Their small boat ploughed through the mountains of waves, keel and mast battling for balance. At first only one knot unravelled. But once the mainsail caught a hint of wind, it pulled all the knots loose in one strong jerk. Link never saw it coming.

Rhett could still hear the thump of the boom hitting Link's side. The shore wasn't far, but in the storm it was unreachable. All they could do was endure until it blew over. Link was lying in Rhett's lap, too still, too pale, tenacious through the pain. Rhett's hands held him secure, unyielding now. If only they'd been as determined with the cords around the sail. If only he could protect what was most precious to him.


End file.
